A Hogwarty Xmas
by deadgirlythings
Summary: It's Xmas time at Hogwarts. Chuck in some mistletoe and away we go.HHr,RWLL and a little SFGW R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...

Snow softly fell into the Hogwarts grounds. Christmas time was here. Hagrid could be seen pulling several large trees up the hill from the forest and the house elves were busy in the kitchens preparing for the Christmas feast.

Hermione was sitting in the common room. It was a Saturday afternoon and there were no more lessons until the New Year. Most of the lower school (5th years and under) had gone home for the holidays and few of the higher years had stayed. In Gryffindor alone there was her, Harry, Ron and Ginny and Seamus. This was their last Christmas altogether and they were making the most of it. Anyway she was all alone in the common room as the rest were outside having a snowball fights, but she was finishing her potions essay. She always done her homework on the first day of holidays so she could have a care free holiday sadly none of the others took her advice.

Suddenly the portrait opened and in came Hagrid pulling a tree behind him.

"What an oaf. Stupid tree bristles….gah!"

"O I'm sorry Fat Lady I didn't realise how tiny these portraits are. My apologises." Hagrid mumbled as the Fat Lady screeched at him.

"HAGRID!" Hermione jumped up and ran over and hugged Hagrid.

"Ello there Mione. What are you doing in ere on a beautiful day like this?"

"Well I thought I'd get all my homework out of the way before Christmas. It's only 8 days away."

"Ooo er so it is. Well dya mind if I leave you ere to decorate this tree. Decorations should be up any moment soon. "

"Sure. I suppose you're quite busy at Christmas time."

"Right you are Mione. Well I gotta go, got another 6 of these beauties to put up. Later Mione."

"Bye Hagrid."

She watched the giant squeeze out of the portrait. She packed her books and things up and took the to her dorm. When she got back a box of decorations were in the middle of the common room. Armed with her wand she set to work.

* * *

"Where's Mione?" Harry asked as he joined his friends out into the snowy fields that surrounded the glittering castle. It looked as if it were a castle from a fairy tale.

"Well you know what she's like. She does all her homework on the first day of the holidays." Ron said falling back into the snow creating a snow angel.

"Ello there Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna." Hagrid was dragging up a load of trees up towards the castle.

"Hullo Hagrid." Ginny waved. Hagrid nodded and carried on walking. A snowball out of nowhere hit Ron on the back of the head. He looked around. Harry stood there staring at the lake, Ginny was laughing and Luna smiled at Ron. Ron gathered a ball of snow and chucked it at Ginny but she ducked so it hit Luna. Luna threw a snowball and it hit Harry. Soon a massive war between the guys and the gals broke out.

Harry fell back into the snow panting heavily.

"Truce!" he called out.

"Aha we win." Ginny yelled and jumped up and down with Luna.

"Well I'm cold. Hey it must be dinner time soon. I'm starved!" Ron said feeling his belly rumble.

The four teens walked back to castle. They entered the common room and their jaws dropped.

They were greeted by a magnificent tree filled with glittering red and gold tinsel, baubles and a bright shining charmed star. Wreaths of holly hung over the fire place and along the paintings. It looked wonderful.

"Woah," was all Luna mustered. She had transferred to Gryffindor after she got fed up of being picked on and also preferred to stay close to her only family. Her father had died in the war and now lived at the Burrow along with Hermione who's parents also sadly perished and Harry, who had defeated the Dark Lord for the last time that summer.

"Wow Mione dya do all this while we were out there?" Ron had spotted Hermione buried in a pile of tinsle she was untangling.

"Yeah. Do you guys reckon you can help me untangle this tinsel?"

"Sure. We're just going to get changed and we'll be right down." with that Ginny and Luna ran up to their dorm.

"Yeah me too. Ya coming mate?" Ron said already half way up the spiralling case.

Harry walked over to the couch were Hermione sat. The fire warming every part of his body. He looked at her. Her hair was half up and half down with two small strands framing her face. The fire light glowed and lit her soft skin delicately. Her hazel eyes reflected the gold of the tinsel and her lips parted softly as she struggled to untie the tinsel and he suddenly found it very hard to speak.

"This is amazing." was all Harry could say.

"Thank you. Well after I done all my homework, which I reckon you should have done today as well, I had nothing to do and Hagrid looked really busy so I offered to help." She said a bit quicker that normal. He looked so handsome. Yes he had grown taller over the last year and since the defeat of Voldermort he began eating and sleeping again. He was well toned and quite muscular. He still had his untameable hair and those brilliant green eyes. His hand brushed hers as he reached across to take the tinsel from her.She gasped at howcold they were.

"Mione we're going to dinner now. You put that down and join us. Ok!"

"ok" was all she murmured before he disappeared up the spiral staircase leaving her alone again in the common room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The main hall was quiet that evening. Word got around that the remaining Slytherins were having a Christmas party down in their common room, and there were few Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw'sthat stayedthis Christmas. Seamus was already sitting there when the golden trio +2 arrived.

"Hey Seamus. Where were ya today?" Ginny asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah ya missed all the fun!" Ron added sitting next to Luna opposite them.

"Oh I went to Hogsmeade to send me pressies off to me family, and to finish off my Christmas shopping."

Food appeared on the table, lovely chicken and mushroom pasta bake. Ron grabbed the dish and scooped out a humungous helping, and started gulping it down.

"Ron that's disgusting." Hermione sniffed taking the dish off Harry and helping herself.

"Yeah mate you really should eat slower your gunna give ya self gut ache!" Seamus warned. He liked sitting beside Ginny. During the war she had saved his life from Mr Goyle who had put him under the cruticus curse. He had spent the summer with them at Grimmauld place with his parents who too were members of the order. During their time they talked and got to know each other well.

Soon the plates vanished and Golden syrup soaked pudding appeared. Ron continued to shovel down food, until….

"Oh WOW! I LOVE THIS!" Luna yelled. Everyone stared at her as she began stuffing the pudding in her mouth quicker than she could swallow. Even Ron was shocked at this and had momentarily stopped eating.

As the 6 Gryffindor's made their way back up to the common room Ron lagged behind. As the others continued Luna stopped and went back.

"You alright Ron?" she said trying to help Ron stand up.

"I feel as if I'm going to pop!" He groaned trying to walk.

"Well I'm not surprised after the way you ate."

"Hey! You ate the pudding quicker than me!"

"Yeah but I didn't shove the pasta down my throat at 100miles an hour now did I?"

"Well I suppose you didn't….AHHH" Ron collapsedto the floor in a ball. Luna reached inside her robes and took out her wand.

"Wingardrium Leviosar (sp?)" she chanted and levitated Ron down to the hospital wing.

* * *

"Hey where's Ron and Luna?" Harry said realising that they hadn't heard a moan from Ron for some time now.

"I don't know?" Ginny said . To be honest she wasn't that bothered. She thought he was just going down to the kitchens for more food and Luna wandered off in one of her day dreams and got lost….again.

"Well I'm going to look for them." Harry said turning around to go back down the stairs.

"Me to!" Hermione said a bit to quickly and mentally kicking herself for doing so.

"Ok but I don't see what the fuss is. See ya later then." Ginny said linking her arm around Seamus' and walking off.

Harry and Hermione started walking down the stairs when the stairs decided to do something they like doing best. Move!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Harry the stairs are moving!" She screeched holding on to Harry's are for dear life. The stairs continued to rumble and wobble until finally with a sudden jolt they came to a stand still. Quickly they ran down the stair case.

"Where are we. I've never seen this corridor before?" Harry said not caring that Hermione was still clung to his arm. In front of them was a long corridor. The only light was coming in was the moonlight through the glass wall. On the other side of the corridor were a row of doors and at the end a spiral staircase.

"I don't know. Do you have the Marauders map with you?"

"Erm…." Hermione let go off his arm and blushed slightly as Harry began to search his pockets in his robes. "No I don't sorry I guess I left it in my bag."

"O ok, well what do we do?"

"We could wait for the stairs to change again or go up the stairs to see were that leads."

She nodded and they retreated back up the stair case landing To a dead end.

"Well I guess that's our only way out!" Harry said and they began going down the corridor.

* * *

Back in the hospital wing Madame Pomfey began to examine Ron. Luna sat by his bedside where she remained for the last 10 minutes. He had passed out on the way.

"Oh dear it's not good." she said.

"Why what is it?" she continued to stroke Ron's hand.

"Well his bodies being depleted of energy to digest all that food he swallowed whole. Thing is he's using to much energy and if he doesn't get any soon he'll die." she said and walked back into her office.

"We need to find a donor, some one young and…"

"I'll do it!" she replied.

"But there's risks. You could ...!" Madame Pomfey began explaining the risks.

"I.DON'T. CARE!" she growled. This was the angriest she'd ever been. She wouldn't loose anymore people she loved. He was the only one who treated her like normal and helped her through the war. A tear slid down her cheek at the thought of losing him.

Madam Pomfey came out with a long translucent blue tube with two tips that looked like fountain pen nibs. She summoned a bed to Ron's left side. She ushered Luna to lay down on the bed and stuck one of the tubes in her right arm. She hissed at the pain but then grew accustomed to it. Madame Pomfey stuck the second end into Ron's left arm. Ron's body jerked violently to the new energy while Luna slipped into darkness.

* * *

Back in the common room Ginny and Seamus finished playing a game of exploding snaps. The great great great grandfather clock tolled 9:00pm.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" Ginny asked getting up from her sitting place by the table and walking around to the portrait whole to get the feeling back in her legs.

"Well you know what Harry and Ron are like. Curfew never stopped them before."

"Yeah well this isn't like Mione….maybe like Luna depending what state of mind she's in but no Mione would be back by now."

"Hmmm…" Seamus walked over to Ginny who now stood by the fire. It was slowly dieing but still gave out a lot of warmth. He slid his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry they'll be fine… you look tired you should go to bed."

"No I'm going to wait here for them." she said and moved over to the couch.

"Well I'll stay with you." he said looking into her eyes. They glowed a beautiful deep blue.

"You know you don't have to." she said unaware that her hand was now stroking the hair at the nape of his neck.

"But I want to." he laid down on the couch and she laid in front and he wrapped his arm around her. He summoned a blanket before putting his wand on the table at the end of the couch. He looked down at her. She was already asleep. He kissed the top of her hair and made himself comfy and fell asleep.

* * *

"Harry we don't know where this goes to. We don't even know what floor we're on either." Hermione said walking with her wand alight.

"Look all we do is follow the stairs down until we figure out where we are." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll you eyes at me." Harry said.

"How did ya know I rolled my eyes?"

"Because you always do it." He said mocking her matter of fact tone.

"Oh." she said disheartened. Harry turned around and she walked right into him.

"O sorry. Is something wrong?" she asked in her sombre tone.

"No but things are right." he smiled at her and cupped her head in his hands.

"Mione ever since the Yule Ball I've seen a different side to you and I know you may not want to here this but." he took a big gulp and closed his eyes "I love you"

She smiled. He loved her. Not anyone else…it was her and her only. She stood on tip toes and kissed him. He opened his eyes in surprise before shutting them again and responding. He felt her tongue run across his lips pleading for him to pen his mouth. He moaned in pleasure as he felt the tip of her tongue slide against his.

* * *

Back in the Hospital wing Madame Pomfrey panicked as she tried to quickly hook Luna on to life support before it was too late. He skin had gone pale white and she was stone cold. Ron on the other hand was gaining color and she took the tubes out from their arms. Ron was stable and getting stronger but Luna on the other hand wasn't.

* * *

/Sorry it took so long for me to get this up it's that my computers been on the fritz so sorry. Updating will take longer because I'm back to college next week and I will have coursework and revision to do so I'm sorry but I'll try a chapter a week. Thank you for your reviews and I hope you review again.\ 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Sorry it's taken so long to get this up but I had a bit of a writers block and I want to thank bttflyfairy for unblocking it...hope it was worth your wait!

* * *

Sunlight poured through the infirmary window. Ron stirred in his sleep and pulled the covers over his head, and started to snore again before he sat bolt upright remembering where he was. Last thing he could remember was a pain in his stomach and Luna. _Luna? Where's Luna?" _he thought as he looked around. His eyes finally fixed onto the angelic form next to him. He got up and sat by her side. He took one of her hands and stroked it, cold as ice. He ran a hand through his hair and stood up and walked over to the small office. He softly tapped at the door and Madame Pomfrey appeared before him in her usual attire.

"Ah Mr Weasly, you're awake. That's good." she said walking into her office grabbing her wand and walking past the boy who was taller than her.

"What about Luna? What happened to her? Will she be alright?" Ron said in a whisper as not to disturb the girl. _No she wasn't a girl anymore, she's a beautiful young woman now. A very beautiful young woman. _He thought. He watched the older woman as she flicked her wand here and there. Her brows furrowed and she shook her head slightly muttering various incantations.

"Well Mr Weasly, you a very lucky man! You know that?" she said, the look upon his face showed her that she needed to explain.

"Last night your greedy, food shovelling nature caused you to fall ill. You didn't have the energy to digest it ,so Luna here gave you some of hers. Not only did she get you here she done something she knew that could kill her. You should be grateful. As for her condition, she is weak, very weak. She'll need to remain in here until Christmas Eve at least, that's if she wakes up today, but it's very slim." she said, turning to go back to her office.

"What's the worse that could happen?" Ron asked. Madame Pomfrey sighed, he looked like a small child, afraid and alone.

"The worse. She could never wake up." with that the door clicked leaving him with Luna.

* * *

Seamus stretched and accidentally knocked what was in front off him off the sofa.

"OuCh!" Ginny moaned sitting up. Seamus pointed and laughed at the girl. Ginny stood up and looked down at him.

"It's not funny!" she scowled.

"It's….it's ….your….your….HAIR!" he burst out into a fit of giggles again. Ginny grabbed her wand from the end table and preformed a quick mirror spell.

"eep!" she squeaked, flattening the bits of hair that were frizzy, flying here there and everywhere. After he managed to stop giggling he pulled the red head onto his lap and murmured in her ear.

"Morning, dya sleep well?"

"Yea, my neck aches a bit though." she gave him a small peck on the cheek and stood up again.

"I'm gunna take a shower and wake Mione and Luna up!" she said and turned around to walk up the spiral staircase.

"Hang on!" Seamus said and walked up to her, "We didn't hear them come in last night."

"Yeah but they must have came in. They probably crept through as not to wake us."

"Fat chance, if Ron saw the way we slept then he would have woken me up and punched me!" he gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah you're right." Seamus looked a bit worried.

"What he would punch me?"

"Yeah and that's the point ,he didn't. Well I'll go and ask Mione and Luna, you ask Harry!" she said and tottered up the stairs. She opened the dorm bedroom and all was empty, just 5 neat readymade beds of crimson velvet. She ran down the stairs.

"They're not there!"

"Neither is Harry!"

* * *

Harry moaned as he woke up pulling the covers up over his head and pulling the person beside him closer. Hermione had been awake for about 5 minutes and laid there thinking about Christmas and stuff. She sighed contently and she felt soft lips trace small kisses up her neck to her ear.

"Morning!" Harry whispered.

It had been late last night so they entered one of the rooms. It was an old class room. She had transfigured a table into a bed, books into pillows and a duvet. Harry sat up and put his glasses on and let out a scream at a ghostly white apparition that had came into focus. Hermione turned round and screamed as well.

"Oh quite screaming will you!" the ghost said. Both stared at the lady as if she was...well is a ghost.

"Hello." Mione said trying to be cheerful and friendly.

"What are you doing in my class room?" the female voice spoke. It sounded like Madame Hooch's, but slightly higher. She had long wavy hair that fell to her waist, she wore a long sleeved top and on top of that a dress that fell to the woman's ankles showing off a pair of buckled dolly shoes over a pair of thick wollen stockings.

"We were looking for our friends and the stairs changed and we got stuck here so we needed somewhere to sleep so we came in here because it looked empty." Harry perked up now standing leaning against a desk. Mione transfigured the stuff back to normal and walked over to Harry.

"Now you've slept get out, don't come back and if you so much tell anyone of this class room or of me, you will pay!" the lady sneered.

"Where are we and how do we get back?" Mione asked taking a step towards the ghost.

"Out of the door down the stairs and you get to the kitchens, you need the password though. It's Honey sickle. Now just leave me in peace!" she sighed.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Harry asked. She floated over to the boy and looked him up and down.

"Who are you two anyway?" she questioned, eyes still fixed at Harry.

"I'm Harry and this is Hermione." he perked up, getting a bit freaked out by the ghoul who was staring at him.

"Harry Potter?" she asked and he nodded his head. The two covered their ears quickly as the ghost let out a shriek of laughter. Once she had shrieked she glided over to Harry and hugged him, which made Harry shiver.

"O thank you Harry! You killed him, you actually killed him!" she was spinning in circles.

"Erm excuse me but why are you so happy. He couldn't harm you, with you being dead and all…." Mione trailed off at the look the ghost gave her.

"I am Belinda Hooch! The present day Madame Hooch's great auntie. You see I worked here doing a subject called Magic of Art. You see the ice sculptures at Christmas, the gold one at the Ministry, all done by me. Well I was on patrol one evening. Tom Riddle had opened the chamber the previous year. I obviously didn't know, because if I did I wouldn't have gone when Tom told me a girl was crying in the girls toilets.There he knocked me out and drowned me in the sink calling me a mudblood and filth. He made it look as if I had slipped and fallen. Well when I came too I was hovering over my body. TheHeadmaster didn't believe me so I came here. Refused to teach and locked myself away. Time forgot bout me though until Dumbledore had asked me to resume teaching but I refused, but I decided to make sculptures though. Do you want to see some?"

Harry and Hermione were sitting on the desks, mouth open. They nodded their heads and Belinda floated through to the next class room. Harry and Hermione ran around to the class room. Their eyes couldn't believe themselves. In the tiny class was many sculptures, and moving drawings and paintings. Gold, silver, ice, glass, paper, paints, and colours. Big, small all shapes and sizes.

"Wow!" Mione breathed.

The ghost lady smiled at the students as they walked around the room admiring her work.

* * *

"Luna wake up. Please wake up darling. I'm sorry for being a pig, I'm sorry." Ron sat by Luna's bed still holding the girls hand. It broke Madame Pomfrey's heart seeing him like this. She knew he cared for the girl and she cared for him.

"Ron go and take a shower, get some clothes and stuff. You can stay in the infirmary if you want to."

"Really?" he said, his face lighting up a bit.

"Yes, but it's only because it's Christmas time and there's no one about! Now go!" she said. Ron gave the woman a hug before going up to Luna and whispering. "I'll be back soon!"

* * *

Hope it's not too short. Hopefully I'll get another chapter soon. R&R 


	5. AN

Authors Note

I apologise very much for the lack of updating the last few months but my computer crashed and died on me and I lost everything and it's taken me a while to get a new one and set it up and everything because I also have A-levels coming up in the next few weeks. Thank you to all of you waiting and I am very sorry for the wait, I hope to update within the next month or so. I apologise again and thank you.

True Dead Girl.


End file.
